Toy Story 6/Transcript
Ham: Mahahahaha you will never get pass my secret supermarket passage way Woody: I think we will Dr Pork Chop. isn’t that right gang Buzz: Yeah Jessie: Yeah Ham: Well then here comes my super mega dino rex robot! Woody: Well we wouldn’t WITHOUT OUR LOYAL POTATO KNIGHT Mr Potato Head: Hey wanna he a spud joke Rex: Ooo I love jokes Mr Potato Head: Ok then why did I defeat you Rex: Ooo that’s a trick one I dunno why Mr Potato Head: Because you became an idiot and forgot why your hear (Rex Laughs and leaves) Ham: WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Buzz: I think it’s because how dumb he is Mr Potato Head: Yep thats correct Woody: And now we will break threw the steel cereal boxes by my trusty pal Bullseye Woody: Ride like the wind Bullseye! (Bullseye breaks threw cereal boxes) Ham: Oh no I wish I had 3 heads so i could think wiser and better Jessie: And now for the finishing touches Buzz: SLINKY BOMB READY FOR LUANCH Woody: Ok your on it (Slinky bomb falls and hits ham) ——————————————————————————- (Andy makes explosion sounds) Andy’s Mom: Ok Andy time to put your toys back in your bag Im paying for the items now Andy: Ok mom (Plays You’ve got a friend in me while Andy is walking back to his room) Andy: Wow you toys are the best at defeating evil Pork Chop (Camera turns to the back on Andy’s bag and get’s closer to Woody and Buzzes angle) (Andy makes it to his room) Andy: Woohoo yeah your the best Woody and Buzz (Zooms closer to Woody) (You’ve got a friend in me ends) —————————————————————————- Mr Potato Head: Well that was a harmless one at the supermarket Rex: You can say that a again Mr Potato Head: Ok then I will… Rex: Wait it was just an expression Jessie: Wow I just hope this never ends (Woody and Buzz make a ooo face) Slinky: I need to be played with more Ham: Well I was lucky Buzz: Ok no need to brag how much we have been played with Weezy: But what if we die fi we don’t get played more Everyone: WEEZY? Weezy: Yep that’s right since I have not been played often and a day later I feel weaker Mrs Potato Head: Thank heavens your back! Mr Potato Head: It was only a trip to the supermarket... Weepy: EVERYONE ANDY IS COMING! All toys gasp Andy: YeeHaa Andy's Mom: Andy ready to get some Pizza Planet takeaway Andy: Yeah sure can I bring my toys Andy's Mom: Of Corse but we need to go to the gas station firstly Andy: Ok then Andy packs all his toys and his heads to the gas station They enter the store Woody: Once again at the gas station Slinky: Wow and it's the first time Andy bring me Slinky: Maybe I am beginning to be played more often Ham: I still wish I had those 3 heads I need to be a smarter pig Plays Legendary Sponsor song Rex: Hey guys look! Buzz: Yeah it's just a dinosaur sponsorship what do you expect the gas station is called... Jessie: Dinoco Buzz: Yeah... Rex gets amazed Woody: Wait do not do it Rex Rex: I shall sneak and get that poster Mr Potato Head: WHAT'S THE POINT Rex: Well That's to bad! Song ends Mrs and Mr Potato Head: Wait REX DON'T GO Ham: What are you 2 thinking don't go with them Ham: Slinky give me a hand by jumping of this car Slinky: Um ok? Jessie: Come on Bullseye we got a task to do Bullseye get's excited Buzz: Well Slinky is still with us Slinky: WAIT I DID NOT WANT TO GO Slinky accidentally jumps off the car Woody: Wait guys don't go Rex: Ok guys let's jump at the same time Mr Potato Head: You think we would do tha... Mrs Potato Head: LOOK IT'S A BABY POTATO HEAD KEY CHAIN Slinky: There is something for all of us Rex: Ok 3 2 1... JUMP The door opens Ham: Yeah Rex: Ok all I need to do is get that poster Ham: Maybe I could get a Barbie present for Andy's little sister Rex: Guys I finally got the poster Jessie: and we got all of our stuff as well Mr Potato Head: Besides Slinky Ham: Ok 3 2 1 JUMP! The door opens Mrs Potato Head: Wait did we steal Ham: No it's called um donating Ham Whispers: oh no Woody: Wait Buzz there coming back Buzz: Great come on guys Jessie: Ok Woody: Wait Andy is coming Mr Potato Head: Quick hide under the car Woody & Buzz hide inside the bag Andy's mom picks up the phone Andy: What is it mom? Andy's Mom: We've got a beach holiday Andy: GREAT! Woody: Oh no Andy's Mom: Ok let's get to Pizza Planet and then get ready to pack Woody: Buzz what are you doing Buzz: Im writing a note slip saying they are on there way to vacation then I will throw it out of the open window Woody: Perfect Buzz Slowly's puts the note out of the window Slinky: Hey look a note Jessie reads the note slip Jessie: Oh no we have to be fast Mr Potato Head: Why is that Jessie: Never mind about that we have a mission to do The toys start moving and Woody and Buzz are at Andy's house Woody: Buzz do you think they know where there going it's been a while Buzz: As long if they make it home there fine Weezy: WAIT THE TOYS GOT STRANDED Woody: Well yeah shockingly BoPeep: Then we have to be helpful about something Buzz: Sketch draw a map of complete town Sketch draws the map Buzz: Well seems like this town is big Woody: Well we can't go out or andy would simply know we are missing BoPeep: Well looks like we will have to wait more Ham: I can't Ham: I can't believe we are stuck here Rex: Hey at least I still have my poster Mr Potato Head: Oh great we lost our items and Rex did not! Mr Potato Head: Speaking of Rex Plays YOUR FAULT! Ham: You know what this is all your fault Rex: Wait my fault? Mr Potato Head: YES WE ARE TALKING TO YOU Ham: Don't you understand you caused this Slinky: Wait don't figh... Mr Potato Head: OF COAURSE WE HAVE TO FIGHT BECAUSE THIS IS ALL Ham & Mr Potato Head: Rex's Fault! Song Ends Rex: Well there is no need to be rude to me Jessie: Yes I have to agree Ham: Well i will never forgive Rex Mr Potato Head: Same HERE! Slinky: Wait I found some other toys Slinky: Maybe they could help us Ham: Yeah sure they could help us...not Mr Potato Head: Hey trains can you give us directions Train 1: Oh sure Play School toy Train 2: No i could help you Train 3: No I am the best Mrs Potato Head: Just don't fight ok? Train 2: Ok but first let us sing a jolly song Ham: But we just sing a song not too long ago Train 1: Well looks like its a musical for you fellows Plays The Train? Spud? Song Long Dog? Train 3: Choo Choo Train 1: Hello folks if you stranded we are here to Train 2: Help you! Train 3: Choo Choo Mr Potato Head: Ok stop of this Choo Choo stuff Slinky: We just need directions Train 2: We can give you the supplies you Train 1: Ne... Mr Potato Head: We just need one simple thing! Train 1: SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP SPUD GUY! Train 1: THIS IS A SONG BY THE TRAINS ONLY! Song Ends Train 2: Ok i'm sorry about that he is a red head some times Slinky: Yeah you can say that again Train 3: Ok he is a map just Train 1: TAKE IT AND GO AWAY Rex: Ok thanks I guess Woody: This is really taking a while Buzz Woody: I am starting to get worried about them Buzz: Just give them time did you see how big that map was Woody: Ok that is true Weezy: So give them time Woody: Fine but I sure hope they did not go across the road Buzz: Ok that is a good point right there Slinky: This is taking for ages Mrs Potato Head: Yes it really is Jessie: They must be another way like a short cut Slinky: It is dark there must be a resting spot Ham: But what Buzz said when we were looking for Woody Slinky: Ok but Buzz is not here Mr Potato Head: Yeah we are not blind skinny dog Ham: Those train people were idiots like this map is not even Official Slinky: Wait a minute this does not even have the gas station or Pizza Planet on it Jessie: They did not even give us a map did they Mr Potato Head: Yeah Bullseye groans Woody: THERE BACK Buzz: No there not is was a dream Woody: Hmmm Weezy: What is it Woody Woody: Why have I never explored under andy's bed in a while Woody: I'm gonna have another look under there Buzz: See anything? Woody: WAIT A MINUTE ANDY HAS IT Buzz: Has what? Woody: Woody's Finest Hour! Woody: It should be cancelled Woody: After that mine episode the show was cancelled Buzz: Well I wonder if you made it in time After watching Woody's Finest Hour Woody: Wow that was amazing Woody: WAIT A MINUTE I FORGOT THERE STRANDED Weezy: This may take a long time Ham: That's IT Ham: WE ARE LOST Mr Potato Head: We already knew that Slinky: Wait I see some Solider Action figures